In addition to forward and reverse, today's vessels, depending on the specific capabilities of their primary propulsory mechanism(s), employ thrust vector(s) for basic vertical axis pitch control and/or horizontal axis steering control. Today's primary propulsion vertical and horizontal axis thrust vectors exists as functionally independent nonintegrated forces, thus are ineffective when compared to their potential if fused together within an advanced synergistic vessel control system with fully-integrated primary propulsion attitude and steering authority. Today's vessels could realize significantly improved overall performance and stability, in all operating conditions, by employing coordinated, computer controlled dynamic thrust vector manipulation of their primary propulsory mechanisms.
According to one aspect, a marine vessel control system for controlling the movement of a vessel includes at least one primary marine propulsory mechanism that provides a thrust vector and is movably attached to the vessel to manipulate the orientation of the thrust vector and affect the attitude of the vessel. The marine vessel control system also includes a servo control. An actuating system is coupled to the propulsory mechanism and actuates the propulsory mechanism relative to the vessel. At least one attitude sensor provides a signal indicating the attitude of the vessel. A central control computer is operatively coupled to the servo control, the actuating system and the attitude sensor and controls the actuation of the propulsory mechanism to adjust the thrust vector of the at least one primary marine propulsory mechanism in response to the signal from the attitude sensor indicating the attitude of the vessel wherein the attitude and motion damping in any or all of the pitch, roll and yaw axes of the vessel are controlled.
According to another aspect, a marine vessel control system for controlling the movement of a vessel includes at least one primary marine propulsory mechanism that provides a thrust vector and is movably attached to the vessel to manipulate the orientation of the thrust vector and affect the attitude of the vessel. The marine vessel control system also includes a servo control. At least one hydrodynamic effector is movably attached to the vessel. An actuating system is coupled to the propulsory mechanism and the at least one hydrodynamic effector and actuates the propulsory mechanism and hydrodynamic effector relative to the vessel. At least one attitude sensor provides a signal indicating the attitude of the vessel. A central control computer is operatively coupled to the servo control, the actuating system and the attitude sensor and controls the actuation of the propulsory mechanism and hydrodynamic effector to adjust the thrust vector of the at least one primary marine propulsory mechanism and a position of the hydrodynamic effector in response to the signal from the attitude sensor indicating the attitude of the vessel wherein the attitude and motion damping in any or all of the pitch, roll and yaw axes of the vessel are controlled.